


got my name on this treasure

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, They aren't YouTubers, but its cute, dan is awkward, phil isn't much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: He seems to exist in his own universe - and Dan can’t take his eyes off of him.OrDan sees a very pretty boy across the club





	got my name on this treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Wow - it has really been a wild few days, and I couldn't be happier for them both. 
> 
> Due to recent comments about fan fiction in this fandom, I would like to say that all of my works are fictional, and I do not claim to know anything about their real life relationship. These fics are just for fun, and should not be taken seriously or be read by Dan and Phil. 
> 
> As always, leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! It means a lot. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Gal_tic and on Tumblr @galhowell
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song My My My! by Troye Sivan.

_Shine on, diamond_

_ Don't make me wait another day _

 

Dan doesn’t really go to clubs.

 

Well - his roommates force him to. But it doesn’t exactly feel like an experience that he ever really tried participating in, choosing instead to lean up against a wall and nurse a lukewarm beer that he had purchased over an hour ago. 

 

Not that he liked beer. On the contrary, he didn’t enjoy it at all. Especially the only kind he had enough money to purchase.

 

Taking a sip, Dan grimaced slightly as he observed the people on the dance floor, looking to be having much more fun than he was. 

 

If you could call grinding and shouting over the music to be heard fun. 

 

Looking around, Dan sighed as he saw one of his roommates, George, making out with some girl on a very wobbly looking bar stool. Typical. He was the type to bring a girl home every other night, and have very loud and rambunctious sex that everyone could hear. 

 

There had been too many nights when Dan had been stuck wide awake listening to his latest hookup and wondering ' _how can anyone possibly be that loud? Is she dying?’_

 

Looking away, Dan focused back on the dance floor. Well - his eyes stopped their lazy movement on a very, very pretty boy. 

 

One who was…covered in glitter?

 

He appeared to be with a friend, a girl who was unfairly pretty and giggling as she grabbed Pretty’s (as Dan now had chosen to refer to him) hand and let him spin her.

 

If he was a better and braver person, Dan could see himself going over to Pretty. He would somehow manage to strike up a conversation with him, and hopefully find out that his companion was his sister and he was very much gay.

 

In a dream world, where he wasn’t stunted by self doubt. 

 

-

 

Later on, when he had about enough of the club atmosphere, Dan stood near the door of the club, waiting for an uber. 

 

He had offered to share with his (very) intoxicated roommates, but they were far from done. “The night is young! It’s only 1 am.” They had insisted, laughing off his announcement that he was leaving early, as he always did. 

 

Out of nowhere, seeming to shine all on his own, Pretty was standing beside him. 

 

_‘Now’s your chance!’_ Dan heard his inner voice yell, pushing him to say something.

 

Luckily, he didn’t have to. 

 

“Hey, are you getting an uber by chance? I can’t get my app to work...would you mind if I share yours? I’ll split the cost.” Pretty said, looking over at him. It was unfair that he somehow managed to look so adorable with glitter in his hair, and mismatched socks.

  
  


“Yeah!” Dan managed to make out, voice slightly squeaky. “If you don’t mind me forcing them to play Muse, that is.”   
  


Pretty smiled, causing his entire face to light up. “Fine by me. I’m just happy to meet another person who has the same superior music taste as me.”

 

A small smile crossing his face, Dan turned to face him more. “I’m glad I’m not alone.” He chuckled. “I’m Dan, by the way.”

 

“Phil.” Pretty replied, eyes scanning over him. “Glad I came here tonight even though I didn’t want to. Not everyday you meet a guy who likes Muse who also happens to be your type.” He replied, a nervous gleam in his eye. 

 

Smile getting bigger, Dan chuckled to put him at ease. “Same. I happen to like blue eyes and snow white skin. What a coincidence.”

 

-

 

Later, after Dan hadn’t gone back to his apartment as he had planned, he asked Phil about the mysterious glitter in his hair.

 

Wrapped up in a bright blue sheet and shiny from sweat, Phil giggled.

 

“That’s a long story. Let’s just say...it was a dare from a friend that gave better results than anticipated. You.”

 

_Oh my, my, my_

_ Living for your every move _


End file.
